


IQ 140

by alderaan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alderaan/pseuds/alderaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un encuentro casual, en un lugar cualquiera, en un día que no tenían nada para hacer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IQ 140

**Author's Note:**

> Pedido por m_enia en la comunidad del LJ [san_drabbletin](http://san-drabbletin.livejournal.com/).

Su familia suele preguntarla que si no se aburre de estar todo el día, incluso durante su tiempo libre, rodeada de ordenadores. Y no, la respuesta siempre es no. Felicity sabe que es la mejor en su trabajo porque su trabajo la apasiona. La apasionan los ordenadores… los chips, los servidores, los códigos binarios, los lenguajes de última generación, los bits, los terabytes, los RAM de memoria y los megahercios de velocidad. Los procesos internos que se ejecutan en nanosegundos y devuelven millones de registros de información. 

Le fascinan los ordenadores y por eso está aquí, dando un paseo por la Feria de Nuevas Tecnologías de la Información de Starling City. Otra elegiría ir de compras, pero ella prefiere cotillear entre los microprocesadores que entre los zapatos de Prada… que no es que con su sueldo se pueda permitir unos zapatos de Prada, por supuesto que no, lo cual le recuerda que debería pedirle a su jefe un aumento de sueldo por su dedicación a la Queen Consolidated y por los "extraños" favores que le hace a Oliver Queen. Pero claro, su jefe no sabe nada de las peticiones de Oliver, así que duda que le concedan el aumento. 

El caso es mientras otras chicas merodean por los centros comerciales, ella prefiere ir de stand en stand descubriendo los nuevos softwares del mercado.

La feria está bastante animada aunque no hay muchas mujeres. La Informática suele ser un campo copado casi en su totalidad por hombres y ser de las pocas chicas en su facultad hizo que Felicity se acostumbrara desde el principio a las caras de asombro de sus compañeros. Las mismas caras que ve en algunos hombres con los que se cruza por los pasillos.

Pero la sorprendida es ella cuando, al fondo del pasillo, parado delante de uno de los mas sofisticados stands de la feria, dedicado a la tecnología militar, ve a Oliver interesado en dios sabe que.

Su sentido común y su altísimo coeficiente intelectual le dicen que se de media vuelta ahora que puede, ahora que él no la ha visto aun, y que se vuelva por donde ha venido. Relacionarse con Oliver Queen es posiblemente una de las peores ideas que ha tenido nunca. No solo son las mentiras que él le cuenta cuando le pide esos favores… porque ella sabe que son mentiras, habría que ser muy tonta para no darse cuenta, y además él sabe que ella sabe que son mentiras… es todo lo que hay alrededor de Oliver y su familia, porque Felicity no puede creer que la muerte del señor Queen y la posterior desaparición de Walter Steele sean meras coincidencias.

Y además es evidente que Oliver esconde algo. No sabe el qué y ella nunca ha sido una chica curiosa, bueno, no en ese sentido, así que no le interesa cual pueda ser su secreto, y, sencillamente, va a dejar de mirarle de arriba abajo como hace últimamente y se va a dar la vuelta y va a seguir con su paseo por la feria sin preocuparse que es lo que hace allí Oliver. Fin de la historia.

Pero hay algo que le impide darse media vuelta y sigue avanzando en dirección a él. Felicity no sabe lo que es, o no quiere ponerle nombre, no, pero mientras avanza con pasos titubeantes porque sus piernas parecen que se han vuelto de algodón o algo así, sabe que se está comportando con Oliver como la niña tonta que siempre se ha sentido orgullosa de no ser. Durante sus años de instituto fue inmune a las miraditas que le lanzaba el capitán del equipo de fútbol cada vez que le pedía que le hiciera sus trabajos de Historia, pero ahora… dios, ahora cada vez que Oliver aparece por la puerta y le pide cualquier cosa a ella le falta tiempo para hacerlo. No es que en realidad pueda negarse al todopoderoso heredero de las Industrias Queen, claro, pero no debería realizar sus excentricos encargos con tanta alegria y dedicación. 

-¿Oliver?- le llama cuando llega a su altura.

-¡Felicity! Que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí- responde Oliver mirándola como si le hubieran pillado en alguna falta.

-¿En serio? ¿Te sorprende verme en una feria de Informática?- dice Felicity levantando una ceja.

-Bueno, no, en realidad no. Supongo que no hay lugar mas apropiado para ti que este- contesta Oliver con lo que parece ser un deje de timidez, si es que eso es posible en él.

-Ya. Pues a mi sí que me ha sorprendido verte aquí.

-Yo… bueno… Thea quiere un ordenador nuevo y había pensado en regalárselo.

Y ahí está, otra de sus mentiras. Solo que esta es aun menos elaborada de lo normal.

Felicity mira por encima del hombro de Oliver y ve el software militar en el que parecía estar interesado hasta hace un momento, y él, como es habitual, ni siquiera se sonroja al ser pillado mintiendo.

-Para eso no hace falta que vengas a un feria, puedes coger cualquiera de los ordenadores que hay en el almacén de IT en la oficina. Tecnicamente son tuyos.

-Ya, pero es que no me gusta abusar del departamento de IT- contesta Oliver, habiéndo recuperado todo su aplomo.

-Claro- dice ella sin poder evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, no me gusta abusar de todo el departamento de IT- sonríe Oliver.

-Pues te iba a ofrecer mi ayuda, pero supongo que lo tienes todo controlado por aquí y que no te hace falta.

Mala, mala, mala idea, piensa para si misma. No le ofrezcas tu ayuda. Solo vete. Déjalo y vete. 

-En realidad me aburre bastante todo lo relacionado con los ordenadores y pensaba marcharme ya. Le diré a Diggle que compre él el ordenador- se excusa Oliver.

-Oh, bien. En ese caso… adios- contesta ella.

-Hasta la próxima- se despide él.

Oliver hace intención de irse, pero apenas ha dado un paso en dirección a la salida cuando se da la vuelta y la mira, no muy seguro de si mismo, lo cual es toda una novedad.

-Oye ¿Qué te parece si te invito a un café? Hay una cafetería buenísima aquí al lado ¿Te apetece?

Y ahí están, esos ojos brillantes y esa sonrisa irresistible. Y lo sabe, dios sabe que lo sabe, debería negarse y decirle que tiene prisa o que ha quedado o cualquier otra excusa, porque tomar un café con Oliver Queen es una mala, terrible idea, pero en cambio se oye a si misma decirle.

-Claro, me encantaría.

-¡Genial!

Y la sonrisa de Oliver se hace aun mas irresistible y sus ojos aun mas brillantes mientras la coge de la mano y enlaza sus dedos con los suyos, y ella siente como el calor que irradia de la mano de él le sube por el brazo y se extiende por todo su cuerpo.

Sabe que a pesar de la agradable sensación tendría que soltarse porque no es como si fuera su novio ni nada de eso, es absurdo, pero no puede evitarlo, y le agarra un poquito mas fuerte y le deja que la conduzca de camino a la salida mientras le devuelve la sonrisa.

Y sobre todo sabe que su corazón no debería estár latiendo desbocado en este momento, por supuesto que no. 

No hay ningún motivo para ello.

¿Verdad que no?


End file.
